She's in Love With the Boy
by PrivatePracticePrincess
Summary: Jane and Maura's sixteen-year-old daughter has her first kiss. Written for the Rizzles fanfic challenge on Tumblr, and slightly inspired by the song She's In Love With the Boy by Trisha Yearwood.


Jane and Maura were sitting in the kitchen, both using the quiet time to work on some unfinished paperwork, when their sixteen-year-old daughter walked into the room. Josie pulled out the chair across from Jane, and gave the detective a serious look.

"Ma, Alex is coming over in a little bit to do chemistry homework."

"Okay," Jane said, looking up from the file she was reading and into a pair of eyes that were far too much like hers. "What's with the death glare?"

"I want you t- no.. I _need_ you to be nice." Josie replies, shooting a stern look at her mother.

"Why am I the only one being interrogated right now?" Jane asks, pretending to be offended by what her daughter is asking of her. "I think you're forgetting that Dr. Death over here knows how to kill people too."

"You have a point," Josie states, realizing that Maura is just as talented with a scalpel as Jane is with a gun. "But Mom didn't answer the door with a gun in her hand the last time he came over."

Maura chuckles and shakes her head at the the exchange going on between her two favorite people.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot about that," Jane laughs, remembering that day clearly. "The kid almost shit his pants."

"Language, Jane." Maura retorts without looking up from the paperwork she's flipping through.

Jane takes a sip of her beer, then tosses her head back, still laughing at the joke she played on the poor kid. "God, that was hilarious."

When she brings her head back around, she notices her daughter is still unamused by what she did. Josie tilts her head down, and raises an eyebrow until Jane breaks.

"Okay, fine!" Jane surrenders, throwing her hands in the air. "I'll be nice."

"You better be," The girl shoots back, pointing a finger at Jane as she gets up and walks toward the fridge.

"So," Jane pauses, leaning back in her chair and lacing her fingers behind her head. "How long have you and your little boyfriend been dating?"

Josie grabs a soda from the refrigerator, and returns to her seat across from Jane.

"He's not my boyfriend, and we're not dating."

"But you like him?" Maura chimes in, setting down her pen and looking up from a stack of papers for the first time since her daughter entered the kitchen.

Josie shrugs and looks down at her hands. "Yeah, I guess."

"Have you kissed him yet?" Jane smirks.

"No."

"Do you _want_ to kiss him? Maura asks sincerely.

"Uh… I don't kno- wait, why are we talking about this?" Josie answers, suddenly feeling uncomfortable with where this conversation is headed.

"Because we're your parents, and we like being informed when it comes to our daughter's love life." Maura smiles at the miniature version of her wife.

"Especially since you haven't had much of one," Jane teases.

Just then, the doorbell rings and Josie breathes a sigh of relief, thankful that she doesn't have to have this talk with her parents.

"That's him." Josie says, getting up from the table. Before she makes it to the door she turns around and looks at Jane. "Where's your gun?"

"Calm down Jo, it's in the lockbox. I promise not to get it out if you guys promise not to do it on the couch."

"Ma!"

"Jane!"

"I was kidding!"

Josie rolls her eyes and makes her way to the door. Before she opens it, she smoothes down her shirt and swipes a stray piece of hair out of her face. Finally, she takes a deep breath and lets the boy in.

When the two teenagers walk into the kitchen, Jane and Maura get up from the table to greet their daughter's friend.

"Alex, good to see you again." Maura smiles. "How are you?"

"Pretty good." He smiles back. "And you?"

"I'm great, thanks for asking."

When the two of them have finished speaking, Alex nervously looks at Jane who is standing next to her wife with her arms crossed, not necessarily trying frighten the kid. She's Just being herself.

"Mrs. Rizzoli," the boy says somewhat confidently.

"Alex," Jane replies, holding her hand out.

The boy hesitantly takes the detective's hand and gives it a firm shake.

"No need to be nervous kid," she winks. "My gun is locked up this time."

"Looks like I wore my bullet proof vest for nothin'," he jokes, causing all three ladies to laugh.

"Well, we should probably get started," Josie speaks up after the room had grown silent again. She gives her parents a look, signaling that they would like some privacy.

"Okay, well we're gonna head upstairs." Maura announces as she and Jane gather their things from the kitchen table. "Let us know if you need anything."

"You two have fun." Jane quips, giving her daughter a mischievous grin as she and her wife exit the kitchen.

* * *

About an hour later, Maura goes downstairs to grab a book she had left in the kitchen. When she reaches the last step and rounds the corner she sees Josie and Alex sitting at the kitchen table, side by side, laughing loudly at something one of them had either said or done. Maura backs up so she is out of sight, and waits until they're done having their 'moment' before she barges in. When the laughter dies down, she quickly realizes that the intimate moment between the two teens was only just beginning. The silence in the room was thick, yet comfortable.

Alex reached his hand up and placed it on Josie's dimpled cheek. The girl then put her hand on top of his as they both slowly leaned in for a tender kiss.

Maura couldn't help but smile at what she was witnessing. Her daughter has always been a happy child, but this is the happiest she's seen her in a long time.

Not wanting to interrupt, Maura decides to leave the book where it is and go back upstairs. But right before she turns around, she sees Josie and Alex break apart, and simply look at each other in a way that Maura is all too familiar with.

When Maura makes it back up stairs, she enters the room with a smile on her face.

"Our daughter just had her first kiss," she tells Jane as sits down next to her on the bed.

Jane gasps jokingly. "Were you spying Doctor Isles?"

"No! I just so happened to walk down at the right time."

"You always did have best timing," the brunette chuckles, draping her arm around Maura as they both leaned back against the headboard.

The blonde snuggles closer to her wife, resting her head in the crook of her neck.

"I think she's in love Jane."

"Why do you say that?" The detective asks, kissing Maura's forehead.

"Because, Josie looks at him like I still look at you."


End file.
